geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
TrusTa
[[TrusTa|'TrusTa']]' '(gdrusta on Twitch, trustard on Amino, TrusTa on Discord) is a very talented and extremely skilled Swedish player and level creator in Geometry Dash who rapidly gained popularity after completing several Extreme Demons such as Bloodbath,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfEe3VkjxKA&t=38s Sakupen Hell,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svyOjwLCErg Red World Rebirth, and The Flawless. Many people say that he was the best player in the world due to him completing Sakupen Hell, once thought of as an impossible Demon, and the fact that Surv and Riot have quit (though both have apparently returned shortly afterward). History On August 24, 2015, TrusTa achieved 77% on 8o.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEL3u4lAZ-s On October 25, he achieved great progress on the Extreme Demon Bloodbath - 26%.3 He later stated he intended to go through with it. Afterward, he beat the Hard Demon Breakthrough4 and Insane Demon Windy Landscape,5 respectively, on January 11 and February 12, 2016. On May 22, 2016, TrusTa completed 8o.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jS3fNya0wHU On June 17, 2016, TrusTa became the ninth person to beat Bloodbath. This victory gained him many subscribers and much popularity (with over 62,000 subs). He also completed Bloodbath a second time, using the alternate "Michigun route" at that level on October 23, 2016, with his first try in ~400 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kicwW1_V5NY&t=5s On August 14, TrusTa became the first to beat and verify Sakupen Hell by Noobas legitimately – a demon once thought impossible. This gained him nearly three thousand more subscribers on YouTube and the unofficial title of the "Best Geometry Dash Player in the World." On September 2, after Surv, the initial verifier of Yatagarasu quit, TrusTa was asked to verify it. He said that he may nerf the level to make it slightly easier. He finally verified the level, ironically, on January 13, 2017 (Friday the 13th),https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgGKx0pk_wo reaching 95%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sl8Vi1zMH6U 87%, 73%, 64%, 63%, 58%, 57% three times, 50% a few times, 34-95% once and 36-100% once in the process. It is currently #20 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List. On March 16, 2017, TrusTa achieved a start position run of 42-50% and 80-99% on Riot's buffed version of Bloodbath, nicknamed Buffbath.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ncit3CWWmRo On August 14, 2017, TrusTa verified Paradox Theory by CairoX in ~1,500 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdh8-NGPYFc On September 23, 2017, TrusTa beat UltraSonic.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBEqwO1A5h4 On June 7, 2018, TrusTa uploaded his gameplay part in Night Rider. It was very fast-paced and featured very difficult dual segments.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFySLqfrs6g Over a month later on August 22, TrusTa beat what would eventually become his final ever Demon achievement in the game, being Dark Rivalry.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xu444y8V9PQ Around January 2019, TrusTa announced via his Community tab that he will be stepping down from Geometry Dash. He explained that his YouTube and Geometry Dash spirit simply died out.https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClofA8V_C0mIc3O0Utyzd5g/community On February 12, TrusTa achieved 22% on his mega-collaboration WOW. In the video description, he stated that this will be the final thing he is doing in his career.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuSG1dM1c8w Just one week later on February 19, he made a start position run of 34-82%, thus mastering the spam parts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5jNFFP7PPM However, about a month later on March 22, TrusTa dropped WOW and passed it to Npesta,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fgc1X5phdc who quickly achieved 31% on the same day.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXglstfhxEc Levels Unrated Levels * Acropolis 120 - A version of Acropolis verified at 120% speed. * Aeon Air Challenge - A challenge level meant for Aeon Air. * apocalyptic - A hell-themed level that picks off from where Bloodbath supposedly ended. * AzaFTW Challenge - A challenge level meant for AzaFTW. * Bump * challenge af - A challenge level. * Checkpoint * Cycles HD - A remake of Cycles with 2.0 objects and different gameplay. This level uses the song Cycles 2015, NOT the original one. * emiscent * Energy Drink * Fairydust 130 - A version of Fairydust verified at 130% speed (via speed-hacks). * fairydust wave - A copy of the wave segment in Fairydust. * Fly Challenge - A simple ship challenge level. * Hells Wave Challenge - A simple wave challenge level. * Hyper Tylenol - A collaboration with Random, Troy Datchet, Lizy, and GreenDragon. * impossible * ImpossiStep * kasperchallenge - A simple ship challenge level. * Multi Clubstep - Clubstep two times in a row in one level. * Multi Clysm - Old Cataclysm two times in a row in one level. * Red 13 Mega Collab - The first part of his mega-collaboration Infared. * Stream Challenge 1 - His first challenge level made on stream. * Tricksters Funhouse * TrusTa Challenge - A simple challenge level that TrusTa apparently named after himself. * ultimate wave - An extremely difficult mini-wave challenge level. * Ultrasonic 120 - A version of at 120% speed (via speed-hacks). Demon Levels Extreme Demons * Sakupen Hell (featured) - An Extreme Demon originally created and hacked by Noobas. * WOW - An Extreme Demon collaboration with Chase97, Loogiah, Codex, Vlacc, Dudex, Namtar, and Aquatias. It is a spamming-based level that was verified by Npesta. * Yatagarasu (featured) - An Extreme Demon mega-collaboration created by Viprin and more. * Ourobourous (featured) - An Extreme Demon created by creators such as Viprin, verified by Technical. Canceled/Deleted Levels * Full Layout V1 - Full gameplay for an unnamed Extreme Demon. * Level - It was uploaded for just a short amount of time, it is so far known as Sakupen Realm, a collaboration between seven players including TrusTa. MeatiusGaming has now verified it, although it might be hacked. Trivia * He was widely criticized for nerfing Yatagarasu. ** Nowadays, it is considered a meme. * His twitch username is named "gdrusta" due to a typo. * TrusTa has also started a trend of levels called "Multi-levels," in which he (or another player) duplicates a map within the same level, meaning the player has to complete it twice (sometimes three times) in a row. Videos |-|Sakupen Hell Verification= |-|Yatagarasu Verification= |-|Paradox Theory Verification= |-|Fearless Verification= |-|TrusTa Documentary= References Category:Level creators Category:Retired players Category:Players